Mischief Managed
by julieeeet
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, who grew up in the Muggle world with no friends and unloving relatives.  But we don't know the story of Harry Potter, who grew up with his parents and friends in the Wizarding world.   Rated T for language and themes


**Just a quick FYI- as of now, this is my fluffy story.I don't think I want any major conflict in this, so if that's going to bother you, you probably shouldn't read it.**

Rain rolled down the enchanted ceiling of the Great , Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table, plotting their newest rendezvous in whispered tones.  
>"Tamoreohs tha fall mewn, ten?" Sirius checked, his mouth full of and Peter nodded enthusiastically, but Remus didn't acknowledge the looked at his plate and ate quietly.<br>He was getting sickly, as the full moon was indeed approaching.  
>As Sirius and Peter talked excitedly about the next day, James glanced at Remus."Alright, Moony?" he wondered out of the corner of his nodded and offered a small grin to his friend.<br>"Oi." Sirius said, bringing the attention back to him."I'm meeting Ceelie in the Common Room." James rolled his eyes as Sirius stood and loped out of the doors."I swear, Padfoot's whipped." he remarked, laughing as he shook his and Peter gave James a look.  
>"Oh, you're one to talk." Remus retorted."Just yesterday you offered to carry Lily's books, <em>and <em>carry her to her dorm."  
>Peter raised his eyebrows."Why did you offer to carry her?"<br>Remus laughed as James said defensively, "She sprained her was chivalry!"  
>"She did not sprain her tripped on her way to class." Remus corrected.<br>"Details, details." James responded, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.  
>As students began to finish their dinner, Remus -and further down the table, Lily- stood and headed into the corridors for their Prefect a few minutes of friendly chatter, Lily and Remus were about to part ways at the stairs, when she asked, "How's James?"<br>Taken slightly aback, Remus faced her."He's fine...Why do you ask?"  
>Lily's cheeks went seemed to regret her question now."No reason, really," she lied casually.<br>Remus sensed this, but wanted to start his rounds- so he remained two looked at each other for an awkward moment, then turned in opposite directions.

Once the rounds were finished, Remus retired to his was on his bed, homework splayed out in front of lay on his own bed, fiddling with the Snitch he had smuggled from a Quidditch match."Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked as he entered, plucking _Hogwarts, A History_ from his shelf.  
>James glanced over."With Cecilia, of course."<br>Remus flipped to the page he had left off on."I didn't see them downstairs." he replied absently as he began to snorted."Then they're probably in some broom closet, snogging."  
>"Or doing something else," Peter added, laughing.<br>Sirius didn't show up for another he finally crept into the dorm, Peter was asleep, his Potion's book being used as a pillow.  
>"About bloody time." James whispered while Sirius grinned sheepishly."Sorry, and I wer-"<br>Remus and James cringed."Lalalala!" James hissed."We get the point!"  
>Sirius smirked and walked across the room to flop onto his bed."Anyway, I'm turning in." he kicked of his shoes, not bothering to change out of his old followed suit, shutting his book and setting in back on the switched into his night clothes and pulled the covers over himself.<br>James, however, tip-toed down to the Common down the stairs, he peered around the corner and his eyes swept over the enough, there she was.  
>Lily was intent on her book, all but oblivious to anything walked behind the armchair and leaned down, so close his chin nearly rested on Lily's shoulder.<br>"Evans." he jumped violently, as if James was the Bloody Baron.  
>She recovered quickly and glared at him."What do you want, James?"<br>He took a seat on the chair nearest her."Just saying hello." Lily looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before returning to her two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before James said casually, "Remus said you asked about me."  
>Lily immediately went red."Can I not ask how you're doing?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the page she was reading."Well, sure." James continued, "It's just that you never have before."<br>"Well, now I have." Lily countered, her tone knew her face was still pink.  
>James smirked, but Lily didn't see- she was determined not to look at him."Well, anyway, I'll be off to bed." Lily said quickly- there was just too much tension in the tried to walk slowly, normally, as she headed for the stairs.<br>"Lily?" James called.  
>She turned."Yes?"<br>He eyed her for a long moment, forgetting what he'd wanted to say as he stared into her green eyes."Er, g'night." James finished smiled anyway."Goodnight."

The next night, the Marauders snuck out to the Shrieking the full moon reflected on the Black Lake, the four boys- three in their Anigmaus forms- crept under the Whomping Willow.  
>Prongs was lying lazily on the wooden floor, while Padfoot yapped at the moon, mimicking Moony.<br>Wormtail scurried about the room, beneath holes in the walls and through the smallest of gaps.  
>Moony tried to stay balanced on his feet as the dazing pain set , he felt too faint to stand, and took a seat on the floor.<br>He knew it was almost enough, mere minutes later Moony felt his fingers begin to tighten, curling themselves into legs stretched back, bending into the painful position they took on such nights as sprouted, his teeth became sharp and howled in the direction of the moon, the equivalent of a human agony gripped Moony a moment longer- then was gone.  
>The three friends galloped over to him once the transfomation seemed to be completely remainder of their night was spent in the Shrieking Shack, chasing after each other and reconnecting on this night, as the full moon glowed from over head.<br>"That was an awesome trip!" Peter exclaimed the next was a Saturday, and the weather had finally cleared up after weeks of rain, so the majority of the students were sprawled about outside.  
>"Yeah." James agreed, watching Lily from his spot beneath their usual smacked the back of James' head."Oi!" he protested.<br>Sirius rolled his eyes."Quite staring, 'll think you're mad."  
>Remus scoffed from behind his book."As if she already doesn't." Sirius smirked and high-fived laughed, then flung himself down on the grass."I'm exhasuted." he commented, watching a nearby bee."And hungry."<br>Sirius chortled."What a surprise." Peter opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of turned back to James, who was still staring after Lily."Honestly, don't you just ask her out already?"  
>"You know I have a million times- she always says speaking of, where's Cecilia?" Sirius shrugged."Dunno."<br>"That's 're usually inseperable." Peter glanced up from his book."I think you mean insufferable." he joked."Oh, haha." Sirius dead-panned as Remus returned to the page.  
>James stood suddenly and faced his friends."Okay.I'm going to ask her one last time." Without another word, he walked over to where Lily sat with Amelia and three girls were laughing at something, but quieted when James appeared."Lily?" she turned to him, her face expectant.<br>"Would you like to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"  
>Lily blushed as she glanced at her two friends."Yes."<br>James' eyes widened."Really?" he asked, 's face reddened more."Yes." she repeated. "Well...brilliant!I'll meet you in the Great Hall beforehand, then?"  
>"Sure, James." he grinned from ear to ear and waved before running back to his friends."SHE SAID YES!" James yelled, and half the students turned to Marauders whooped, and Sirius clapped James on the shoulder when he reached them."About bloody time, too." Sirius commented, laughing.<p>

The next Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend.  
>Lily woke up early in the morning to get ready for her finished just before breakfast, and hurried down to the Great Hall to meet James.<br>He was talking with glanced over to the doors as Lily hair was up in a elegant knot at the back of her was actually wearing walked over to her and smiled."Wow, Evans."  
>Lily laughed and pushed his arm playfully."I thought you were calling me Lily now?"<br>James shrugged."Old habits die hard, _Lily_."  
>"Whatever, Potter." she rolled his eyes and offered her his took it, grinning, and they headed to Hogsmeade.<br>"Where exactly are we going?" Lily asked as the two walked.  
>James glanced about the streets."I was thinking the Three Broomsticks," he replied, turning it into a half-question."Great, lead the way!" Lily grinned and clutched her hand, pulling her down to the pub.<br>They sat at a table for two and each ordered a butterbeer.A while later, James looked at Lily, his eyes asking a question."Yes?" Lily wondered, sensing paused, thinking if he should say."I've been wondering this whole time..." he started, searching her gestured for him to continue.  
>"Why now?" James said. "Why did you say yes <em>now<em>?"  
>Lily gazed at James."Honestly?"<br>He nodded.  
>"You're much more mature than one thing, you've stopped carrying that Snitch around 've stopp bullying , you don't purposely mess up your hair all the time." They both laughed at the last reached over and took Lily's hand.<br>"Well, I'm glad you yes, that is."  
>She smiled." too."<br>At the end of the date, James and Lily walked back to the had his arm around her.  
>"Thanks for the lovely evening." Lily laughed when they got back to Gryffindor Tower."I had fun."<br>"I did, too." James agreed, looking into those green looked back at him- James leaned in.  
>Lily turned her head at the last second, and James only kissed her smirked and ran up to her shook his head to himself.<br>She definetly did that on purpose.

**Hoped you liked it!:D  
>Wow, when I reread this, I realized how sarcastic I made Lupin.I'll try and do a more realistic Lupin in the next chapter!(Too lazy to rewrite all the parts)<br>Also, I tried to give Peter lines and stuff, because a lot of people tend to leave him grows up to be a trader, obviously, but no one knows that yet.  
>Anyway, please review- I love hearing other people's opinions on my stories!<strong>


End file.
